Pour vous mon Seigneur
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: /UA\ Squalo, jeune prince de son état, doit partir faire la chasse au voleur sous ordre de son père. Mais le voleur recherché n'est pas n'importe qui. Et les objets volés se révèlent assez... Particuliers... Le prince réussira-t-il sa mission ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Ils ne veulent toujours pas devenir ma propriété...

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Voilà une nouvelle fiction ! (Enfin me direz vous, ou pas) Je m'excuse du peu de postes que je réalise depuis un moment, mais, le temps pour poster se fait rare...

Sur ce, voilà une fiction Xanxus/Squalo un peu particulière, qui se passe à une toute autre époque, dans un tout autre monde, c'est donc une fic qui se passe dans une **U**nivers **A**ltenatif. J'ai tant bien que mal respecté le caractère des personnages, alors tenez compte du contexte de l'histoire avant de me dire qu'ils sont OOC...

Remerciements: Sinon, mes remerciements vont toujours à la même personne et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Merci ma douce correctrice (**Kuro-Squ-chan**) je suis contente d'enfin publier cette fanfic qui je crois est une de tes préférées !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Rencontre avec la cible:<p>

Quelque part dans le château d'un des plus vieux royaumes de Roma, le conseiller du roi attendait posément un genou à terre, que son seigneur lui accorde la parole. Ce que fit le vieil homme, d'un signe de la main.

- Votre Majesté, êtes-vous sûr que votre idée soit la bonne ? Envoyer votre fils comme ça pourrait être très dangereux! On ne sait pas encore de quoi ce bandit peut être capable!

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, répondit le monarque aux cheveux grisonnants. Mais mon fils est le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance pour régler ce problème. Et si ce qu'on dit est vrai, il sera le seul à pouvoir faire tomber ce brigand dans un piège...

Ailleurs, dans le château d'un royaume voisin, un jeune homme parcourait de long en large la chambre qu'on lui avait allouée pour la nuit. Sur ordre de son père, et aussi parce qu'il le voulait bien, le jeune prince avait accepté de se rendre à la fête qui allait avoir lieu le soir même afin d'y arrêter un brigand qui mettait à mal la sécurité de tous les nobles de Roma. S'arrêtant devant le miroir, il observa une fois de plus son reflet. Grand et mince, de longs cheveux argentés entouraient son visage fin. Il ne pouvait nier que son physique avait tout d'avantageux pour l'aider à réussir sa mission, mais encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de la continuer. Retournant faire les cent pas au centre de la grande pièce, il veillait à garder le dos tourné au lit, sur lequel reposait une magnifique... robe de bal comme toutes les grandes nobles de ce monde se devaient d'en porter. La robe en elle-même était certes fort belle mais, le prince, même sur ordre de son père, avait grand mal à se résoudre à l'enfiler...

_- On dit que ce bandit aime à conquérir les jeunes femmes de la Cour pour mieux les laisser tomber. Cet homme brise tout ce qu'il touche, et ces jeunes femmes en font parties. Tu devras donc t'infiltrer parmi elles pour surveiller les hommes de la soirée et essayer de démasquer le bandit._

_- Voo... Bien, père... Avait-il répondu en soupirant._

Le prince laissa échapper un grognement en se retournant en direction du lit. Son père n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, choisissant pour lui une robe rouge vermillon, brodée de fils d'or, et ornée de bijoux de nacre pur. Détournant le regard, il réfléchit.

Son père, bien que roi du plus grand royaume de Roma, restait un homme simple qui avait élevé son fils avec tout l'amour paternel qui lui était possible de donner. Le prince, prénommé Squalo en l'honneur du grand animal fétiche de sa famille, était un épéiste reconnu. Mais, son côté casse-cou braillard lui valait souvent des reproches de son père et de ses proches. Au fond, il voulait vraiment réussir cette mission pour recevoir les félicitations de son père, mais de là à se travestir... Le prince soupira à nouveau.

Le plus important pour lui était de recevoir la reconnaissance de ses pairs, par quelques moyens que ce soit! Aussi il se dirigea enfin vers le lit, il était tard et il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que la soirée ne débute.

Une fois la robe enfilée, à grand renfort de grognements et autres cris, le prince entreprit de boucler ses cheveux en de magnifiques – et ridicules – anglaises, pour ressembler à toute bonne jeune fille de la Cour qui se respecte. Puis il se maquilla légèrement et, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, il décida qu'il était fin prêt à prendre le bandit dans ses filets ses jupons. Relevant les pans de sa robe, il attacha un couteau à sa cuisse. Bougeant pour vérifier que celui-ci y tenait bien, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit pour rejoindre la salle de bal.

Le seigneur du château, au courant de la mise en scène, présenta le prince comme étant l'une de ses nièces habitant un royaume fort lointain et séjournant chez lui durant la saison froide. Puisque le bandit semblait s'intéresser aux perles rares, quoi de mieux qu'une jeune étrangère de passage...

Le prince se déplaça parmi les invités, observant les hommes qui lui étaient inconnus mais qui pour la plupart le surprenait par leur laideur. Les quelques autres, étaient insipides et basiques. Rien qui ne puisse expliquer que des jeunes filles se précipitent sur eux.

Après un moment, le jeune homme en arriva à la conclusion que celui qu'il recherchait ne se trouvait pas dans la foule. Se dirigeant vers les grandes portes de la salle, l'argenté sortit sur le balcon pour prendre l'air en soupirant.

Il faisait nuit et froid, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester à l'intérieur. Il avait passé plus d'une heure à se préparer pour... rien. Et plus d'une heure à parader dans la foule... encore pour rien. Qui plus est, il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise dans cette fichue robe. Il soupira à nouveau.

- Serait-ce le soupir d'une jeune femme en mal d'amour? Demanda une voix masculine dans la pénombre, faisant sursauter le jeune prince.

- A qui donc ai-je l'honneur? Questionna le prince.

- Mystère ma chère, mystère...

Un homme de grande taille sortit, se dévoilant devant la lumière des grandes portes-fenêtres. L'homme, grand, brun et... terriblement séduisant, s'approcha du jeune prince, lui permettant ainsi d'observer les deux yeux vermillon qui brillaient entre les mèches sombres qui parsemaient son front. Il sourit au prince, d'un de ses magnifiques sourires de séducteur qui faisait se pâmer les jeunes filles. Squalo détourna les yeux, feignant la gêne. Finalement sa mission allait surement aboutir, car il en était sûr, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était bien sa cible.

- Je pourrais peut-être avoir la chance de vous inviter à danser. Cela vous détournerait surement de votre ennui, suggéra le brun.

- Réfléchissant en un quart de tour, l'argenté tendit une main vers le brun. Il imaginait mal l'homme essuyer un refus. S'il n'acceptait pas sa proposition, le brun se douterait à coup sûr de quelque chose.

L'inconnu saisit alors la main tendue, avec douceur, ramenant la «demoiselle» dans la salle. Puis déposant sa main sur sa taille, il entama une première danse.

Sous couvert des pas de danse, le jeune prince sentait les mains du brun lui caresser le dos, descendant subtilement vers sa chute de reins. Squalo devait reconnaître que l'homme savait y faire. Pas étonnant qu'autant de jeunes filles se soient fourvoyées entres les bras d'un tel homme.

- Me serait-il enfin possible de connaître votre nom? Tenta le prince qui se retrouvait à présent étroitement collé au brun après une troisième danse.

Le mystère ne préserve-t-il pas une part d'excitation? Mais soit, appelez-moi Vicomte X, belle demoiselle. Mais, me serait-il permis à mon tour de connaître votre nom?

- Squa-lita, se rattrapa-t-il. Je m'appelle Squalita.

Le brun sourit, caressant doucement le dos du prince.

- Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de faire plus ample connaissance, Demoiselle Squalita? Murmura le « Vicomte » contre l'oreille de « sa partenaire ».

L'argenté saisit sa chance en acceptant la proposition plus que suggestive du brun, à renfort de grands sourires. S'il arrivait à se trouver seul avec lui, il pourrait certainement le coincer. Du moins il l'espérait car, la carrure de l'homme, qui le tirait à présent à travers la foule, était vraiment impressionnante.

Le brun finit par le faire rentrer dans une chambre inconnue du jeune prince. La pièce, plutôt spacieuse, ne pouvait avoir été prêtée qu'à un noble, ce qui surprit l'argenté. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, était-il vraiment un Vicomte?

Son partenaire le poussa brusquement contre un mur à côté du lit, jugeant surement que la couche était trop loin à son goût.

- Eh bien Demoiselle, si on passait aux choses sérieuses? Fit le brun d'un ton bestial qui inquiéta le jeune prince.

- Vi... Vicomte, vous...

Le brun le força au silence en posant sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. L'une de ses mains se dirigea vers le dos du plus jeune pour commencer à défaire les croisillons de son corset.

L'argenté qui arrivait enfin à reprendre ses esprits malgré le baiser ardent que lui donnait l'autre, commença à se débattre. Le brun mit fin au baiser en le regardant avec un sourire ironique.

- Ça ne sert à rien de vous débattre jeune fille. Après tout, les femmes ne sont-elles pas là pour veiller au bon plaisir des hommes? Elles sont tout juste bonnes à coucher et enfanter, et à être jetées comme les déchets inutiles qu'elles sont...

- Ça tombe bien puisque je n'en suis pas une! Cria le prince en le repoussant plus violemment, puis il le projeta sur le lit d'un coup d'épaule.

Remontant rapidement les pans de sa robe, le prince se saisit du couteau sanglé à sa cuisse et se mit – bien que difficilement – à califourchon sur le brun qui n'avait pas cherché à bouger. L'argenté lui plaça la larme sous la gorge.

Le brun sourit, d'un de ses sourires sauvages, qui étrangement commençait à avoir de drôles d'effets sur le corps du jeune prince. Il releva une main pour la porter sur la joue du jeune homme, la caressant doucement.

- Mon seigneur, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas avoir de suite reconnu le célèbre braillard que vous êtes... Commença-t-il avec dédain, en passant sa main derrière la nuque du plus jeune pour violemment rapprocher son visage du sien. Je vous conseille de vite réagir « majesté » car sinon vous finirez comme toutes ces catins que j'ai déjà dépucelées! Ajouta-t-il avec un rire qui glaça le sang du prince.

Cet homme ne voulait quand même pas dire qu'il oserait violer le prince du plus grand royaume de Roma? Non c'était impossible! Il appliqua plus fortement la lame de son couteau contre la gorge du brun, la marquant déjà d'une ligne écarlate.

- Vooi, s'écria le jeune homme qui se retenait déjà depuis trop longtemps. Je dois vous ramener à mon père, vivant. Mais si vous cherchez à bouger, je n'hésiterais pas à vous trancher la gorge.

- Vous ai-je déjà dit ce que je pensais des travelos, mon seigneur? Eux aussi ne sont bons qu'à écarter les cuisses comme des catins! Voyez donc l'effet que vous avez sur moi... dit-il froidement en attrapant les hanches de l'autre pour le faire reculer.

Le prince se retrouva bien vite assis sur le sexe durci de l'autre, qui prenait soin de le maintenir à cette place plus que gênante.

- Voi, bâtard ! Je suis pas un travelo ! Cette tenue n'était là que pour t'attirer jusqu'à moi et au moins ça a marché! Grogna l'argenté entre ses dents.

- C'est vrai. Mais vous auriez tout aussi bien pu vous contenter de porter votre tenue d'apparat habituelle. Je ne me serais pas gêner pour vous trainer dans mon lit quand même... Eh bien oui petit prince des braillards, j'aime aussi les hommes. Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

La main du prince sur le manche du couteau se mit à trembler. Il regarda le brun avec un regard halluciné. Ça allait mal, très mal... Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne contrôlait plus la situation, plus du tout même.

Le Vicomte lâcha enfin les hanches de prince. Mais ses mains passèrent rapidement sous la robe pour se saisir des deux fesses nues du prince, dont le père n'avait trouvé de sous-robe assez grande pour son fils.

- Ôtez vos mains immédiatement, rugit l'argenté en menaçant toujours plus l'homme sous lui de son couteau.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-il en laissant une de ses mains aller vers l'entrejambe du plus jeune qui gémit de surprise. Vous êtes bien sensible ici, petit prince catin.

Sa deuxième main sortit alors rapidement de sous la robe pour attraper le bras de l'argenté qui tenait le couteau. De surprise, le prince lâcha son arme qui tomba au pied du lit. C'est toujours avec autant de rapidité que le brun renversa le prince sous lui. Et déchirant un morceau de la robe, il s'en servit pour attacher les poignets du prince à l'un des piliers du baldaquin.

- Eh bien mon seigneur, voyons si votre corps est meilleur que celui des autres catins ou si vous n'êtes, vous aussi, qu'un déchet tout juste bon à combler un manque passager...

Attrapant le couteau à terre, il entreprit de couper les lanières du corset pour déshabiller plus rapidement le corps de celui qui allait l'occuper pour cette nuit...

* * *

><p>Alors nous voilà à la fin et là, je sens votre regard se poser sur moi avec suspicion... Je vais répondre à une question que surement beaucoup se posent ou se poseront : <strong>Comment Squalo fait-il pour avoir une voix de fille ?<strong> Et bien... Je ne sais pas Mouahahah. Il est juste doué ! 100% Varia Quality ! Si si je vous jure que sa voix est convainquante !

En revanche, j'accepterais volonter une petit Review pour avoir votre avis sur cette fanfic un peu particulière XD

À bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Ils ne veulent toujours pas devenir ma propriété...

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Hey hey je suis bien contente de voir que cet **U**nivers **A**ltenatif semble plaire ! Nous voila reparti pour suivre les aventures du prince et du vicomte. Comme vous vous en doutez, la suite est bien un viol, et je m'en excuse (ou pas) auprès de se pauvre Squ-chan (qui au font regrette qu'à moitié...)... Voilà, sur ces bonnes paroles, Bonne lecture !

Remerciements: Encore (et toujours) pour ma merveilleuse correctrice qui fait un boulot d'enfer ! Merci Koneko-chan (**Kuro-Squ-chan**) !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: Entre les griffes du tyran:<p>

Le brun observait le corps du jeune prince. Grand et finement musclé, il était particulièrement attirant. Déjà quand il s'était déguisé en femme, il avait plu au Vicomte. Mais pour lui qui préférait les hommes, le spectacle que lui offrait le corps du prince l'excitait plus que tout.

Le prince, quant à lui, tentait en vain de repousser le brun avec ses jambes. Mais son adversaire, plus puisement musclé que lui, résistait sans peine à ses coups. Et le seul résultat de ces vaines tentatives était les magnifiques meurtrissures qui apparaissaient à présent sur les poignets du plus jeune.

- VOI bâtard, vous allez me détacher, oui? Cria le prince en tentant encore une fois d'empêcher l'homme de s'approcher de lui.

- Fermez-la et contentez-vous d'écarter les cuisses. Ça serait dommage d'alerter des personnes qui risqueraient de vous trouver dans une position bien embarrassante... en train de vous faire souiller par un homme, et qui plus est travesti, ajouta-il en montrant la robe un peu plus loin.

- Vous pouvez aller crever! Je compte pas vous laisser me toucher plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait!

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour m'en empêcher, mon seigneur? Grogna le brun en attrapant fermement les genoux de l'autre pour arrêter les coups.

Sans attendre, le brun écarta brusquement les jambes de l'argenté pour se glisser entre, encore tout habillé.

- Alors mon mignon, vous ne cherchez plus à résister? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier en lâchant enfin les jambes de son prisonnier.

Le prince respirait de plus en plus difficilement, n'arrivant pas à trouver de moyens pour s'échapper. Il devait avouer que la panique commençait à le gagner.

Le brun se pencha sur lui, plaquant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Puis il vint lui mordiller l'oreille.

è Les vilains petits princes doivent recevoir leur punition, reprit-il froidement. Je vous promets de vous faire mal mon seigneur, pour que la punition rentre et vous marque à jamais...

- Espèce de sale... C'est comme ça que vous avez traité les jeunes filles de la Cour? Vous êtes immonde et méritez de mourir de la pire des manières!

- Remerciez donc votre père de vous avoir confié cette mission puisque grâce à lui, je vais prendre votre chère virginité de la pire des manières. Et je vous briserai comme personne...

Puis il laissa se bouche descendre vers le torse de l'argenté non sans laisser quelques suçons tout au long du son parcours. Il lécha avidement les bourgeons du plus jeune pour ensuite les mordre jusqu'au sang, faisant gémir le prince de plaisir, puis de douleur. Il léchait déjà le sang avec plaisir. Que c'était agréable de soumettre ainsi l'inaccessible petit prince du plus puissant royaume. Puis il laissa une de ses mains descendre sur le sexe du prince achevant de l'exciter.

- Haa, nooon... Arrê-tez! Je... Hmmm, gémit l'argenté qui sentait son corps faiblir devant les caresses savantes de son bourreau.

- Profitez donc tant que vous y prenez du plaisir, vous aurez tout le temps de geindre plus tard...

Se redressant, il s'écarta pour laisser une de ses mains filer entre les jambes du prince. Un de ses doigts passa entre ses fesses pour caresser suggestivement son entrée. Le prince tenta un mouvement de recul, vite arrêté par le brun qui en profita pour enfoncer un premier doigt sans aucune préparation.

Squalo se cambra violemment sous la gêne et la douleur que lui procura le geste. Le brun lui avait promis de le faire souffrir et il semblait bien qu'il veuille tenir ses promesses.

Le brun attaqua de violents mouvements de va-et-vient, ajoutant rapidement un deuxième doigt pour accomplir sa tâche.

- Voooi noon, arrêtez ça! Cria l'argenté qui sentait la douleur monter graduellement.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, vous êtes pire qu'une pucelle. Elles, au moins, ont la bonté de la fermer quand on les prend, grogna le brun. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne faudrait pas que l'on vous retrouve comme cela, Majesté.

Le prince recommença à se débattre, blessant ses poignets à sang, sans arriver à se dégager. La réaction de fuite n'eut que pour effet de faire sourire le brun qui, continuant les douloureux mouvements dans l'intimité de l'argenté, se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Posant rudement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes du prince, le brun laissa sa langue partir à la redécouverte de celle de son partenaire.

Étrangement durant le temps du baiser, le prince ne pensait plus à la douleur que ressentait la partie inférieure de son corps. Allant jusqu'à prendre du plaisir au contact des lèvres de l'autre, et répondant même à son baiser.

Le «Vicomte» bien que surpris, profita au maximum de la bouche de son prisonnier. Bien qu'il ait rechercher à faire gémir de douleur le plus jeune, il reconnaissait que ses gémissements de plaisir étaient aussi agréables à entendre... Mais il ne comptait pas pour autant changer ses plans, aussi accentua-t-il les mouvements de ses doigts pour intensifier la douleur de l'autre. Puis il mit fin à leur échange en mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure de l'argenté, la faisant saigner.

Relevant la tête, il posa sa bouche sur l'un des bras attachés du prince, remontant doucement jusqu'à ses poignets joints pour y lécher le sang qui y coulait.

Puis il replaça son visage devant celui de l'argenté, le regardant avec appétit.

- Alors demoiselle pucelle, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses? Dit-il en enlevant enfin ses doigts du corps meurtri de sa victime.

- Haa... gémit le prince. Pourquoi vous faites ça? Pourquoi moi?

- Si vous restez conscient après ce qui va suivre, je vous en expliquerais peut-être les raisons...

Le prince tressaillit devant l'expression de peine qui barra le visage de son bourreau au moment où il prononça cette phrase. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cela, l'expression du brun changeant déjà pour montrer un dédain le plus total. Il lui montra alors les doigts dont il s'était servi pour le «préparer». Ceux-ci étaient déjà en partie recouverts de sang.

- Finalement Majesté, vous n'êtes peut-être pas un prince mais bien une princesse! Prenez garde à ce que je ne vous engrosse... fit-il avec un rire sinistre.

Puis il défit rapidement son bas pour en dégager son sexe. Et sans attendre, il pénétra l'argenté d'un coup sec et brutal, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Le prince, dont le corps envahi par la douleur, était comme paralysé. Il voyait une multitude de petites taches noires évoluer devant ses yeux. La douleur que lui infligeait le brun – qui s'était mis en mouvement aussitôt dans son corps – devenait insoutenable. Il fallait qu'il tienne, il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir et perdre face à la douleur, et face à cet homme. Les larmes coulaient à présent abondamment de ses yeux. Impossible de retenir les perles salées qui pourtant ne faisaient que montrer au brun qu'il réussissait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait... Squalo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puisqu'il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, il retiendrait au moins ses cris de douleurs.

Le brun regardait le prince, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien qu'il fasse tout pour retenir ses cris, des gémissements sourds sortaient de ses lèvres fermées. Et ses larmes... Dieux que ce prince pouvait être excitant quand il se retenait comme ça. Le brun accentua ses mouvements, cognant plus fort l'intérieur douloureux du prince. Quand il tapa contre la prostate du plus jeune, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour crier en ouvrant des yeux affolés. Le brun entreprit donc de continuer de la même manière pour soutirer encore ce son magnifique de la gorge du petit prince.

Squalo gardait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés au plafond. De sa gorge, s'échappaient à présent quelques râles érotiques. La douleur, bien que toujours présente, était maintenant mêlée à un plaisir auparavant insoupçonnable. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le prince laissait à présent sortir ses gémissements de plaisir comme ses cris de douleur.

Le brun ralentit le rythme, puis il posa une de ses mains sur le sexe à présent durci du jeune prince. Puis il le caressa doucement sur toute sa longueur faisant frissonner l'argenté, qui gémissait faiblement. Le bandit posa le regard sur son visage. Les yeux embués du prince, ses joues rougies, sa bouche entrouverte qui essayait de retrouver son souffle, tout en lui appelait au viol...

- Eh bien mon Seigneur, votre père ne serait pas très fier de vous voir aussi... dur... pendant qu'un homme vous prend, dit-il en empoignant son sexe pour le masser vigoureusement. Sa Majesté n'est donc qu'une catin qui aime se faire violer!

- Allez... vous fai... faire voir... Je Hmmm... je vous... retrouverais et Haaa… Vous me le paierez, réussit difficilement à articuler le plus jeune.

- J'y compte bien, mon prince... vint lui murmurer le brun à l'oreille avant de recommencer ses brusques coups de reins.

Squalo gémissait de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus vite. Les mouvements du brun à l'intérieur de lui et ceux de sa main sur son sexe, lui apportaient un plaisir tel que la douleur était passée un second plan. Son corps fut parcouru de violents soubresauts. Il atteignit l'orgasme, se resserrant autour du brun qui se déversa en lui. Sans attendre, le «Vicomte X» se retira pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

La douleur recommençait à pulser dans le corps de l'argenté. De plus en plus forte, de plus en plus vive.

Le brun se leva, se dirigeant vers ce qui devait être un espace de toilette.

Squalo le regarda se nettoyer rapidement, gardant difficilement les yeux ouverts. La douleur liée à la fatigue menaçait de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Remuant une fois de plus les poignets, il tenta de se dégager mais n'obtint pas plus de résultats que lors de ses essais précédents.

Le brun se retourna vaguement pour regarder dans sa direction, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Une fois propre, il revint vers le lit, puis il observa le corps nu et meurtri de son prisonnier. Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour se retenir de ne pas reprendre l'argenté maintenant. Mais il n'aurait rien à y gagner hormis faire plonger le prince dans l'inconscience.

Il fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit un ensemble en satin noir qu'il enfila. Il regarda vaguement en direction du prince, il soupira et lança une chemise et un bas sur le lit. Il n'aurait pas été contre le fait de laisser sa Majesté se débrouiller avec sa robe déchirée mais, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le voir dans ce vêtement – qui ne pourrait plus que partiellement couvrir son corps – l'irritait particulièrement.

Contournant le lit, il attrapa le couteau de l'argenté pour enfin défaire les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets. Bien qu'ayant les yeux mi-clos, le brun savait que le jeune prince le surveillait avec le maximum d'attention dont il pouvait faire preuve avec ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Quand les liens furent enfin coupés, Squalo gémit doucement en ramenant ses poignets contre son torse. Puis il se retourna, se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour oublier la douleur et l'homme qui – il le savait – l'observait dans son dos. Il aurait voulu crier, laisser sortir la haine qu'il ressentait à présent, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Le brun avait réussi. Il avait réussi à le briser...

Il n'aurait de cesse de le retrouver pour prendre sa vie. Il voulait voir son sang couler pour lui faire payer ses actes. Il voulait le voir souffrir, comme il l'avait fait souffrir.

Le brun regardait le prince qui, roulé en boule, lui tournait le dos. Il avait réussi à attiser sa colère et sa haine. Avec ça, il était sûr de le retrouver sur sa route, et qui sait, peut-être aussi le remettre dans son lit... Le jeune prince aux longs cheveux argentés avait été son meilleur partenaire, plus érotique que toutes les femmes et tous les hommes avec qui il avait déjà couchés. Et il pouvait se vanter de leur grand nombre...

Contournant à nouveau le lit, il vint récupérer ses affaires à côté du lit et se releva pour quitter la chambre.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, l'argenté rampa sur le lit pour se saisir du bras de son tortionnaire, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je veux savoir. Vous aviez dit que vous répondriez si j'étais encore conscient et je le suis, dit-il tout bas, sa force l'ayant en grande partie quitté.

- Vous êtes à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts, je me réserve donc le droit de garder ça pour moi. Ça ne vous donnera qu'une raison de plus de me rechercher, Majesté...

- Vous n'êtes qu'un...

Le prince ne finit pas sa phrase, sombrant enfin dans l'inconscience.

Le brun se détacha de la main qui ne l'avait pas lâché, reposant le bras sur le lit. Puis il partit en direction de la porte qu'il franchit après un léger «Pour vous mon Seigneur».

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui XD... En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^... Votre avis? Une Review?<p>

À bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Ils ne veulent toujours pas devenir ma propriété...

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Je suis contente de voir que cet **U**nivers **A**ltenatif continu à vous plaire ! Un petit chapitre pour voir comment Squalo va se remettre de l'épreuve du précédent chapitre, et pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le Vicomte X !

Remerciements: Merci Koneko-chan (**Kuro-Squ-chan**) ! Une fois de plus tu me sauve pour une publication XD (Et t'inquiète pas je t'en veux pas de ton micro retard puisque le chapitre est là en temps et en heures) Donc merci pour tout !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3: La traque commence:<p>

L'argenté parcourait les couloirs du château familial à pas rapides.

Il s'était réveillé trois jours plus tôt, allongé sur le lit défait. Il lui avait alors été impossible de savoir combien de temps il avait passé inconscient dans les draps salis par la semence du brun et son propre sang. Il s'était redressé difficilement, ses reins parcourus de douleurs lancinantes qui – il le savait – le suivraient encore un moment. Il avait parcouru la chambre de sa démarche douloureuse pour accéder à l'espace de toilette. Puis il avait passé plus d'une heure à laver son corps, se frottant vigoureusement jusqu'à rendre sa peau rouge. Il avait insisté pour enlever le sang et le sperme qui maculaient ses cuisses, et l'intérieur de son corps, augmentant encore la douleur de ses reins.

Après s'être essuyé, il était retourné vers le lit pour constater qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que le brun lui avait bien laissé des vêtements. Il les enfila rapidement et sortit de la chambre pour regagner la sienne. Il ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus dans cette pièce qui lui rappelait trop le brun.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il avait fait appeler une servante, lui demandant de lui trouver des vêtements pour les jours suivants, et de prévenir son maître qu'il passerait cette journée et la moitié de la journée suivante chez lui. La servante était partie en acquiesçant et était revenue un moment plus tard avec les vêtements demandés.

Après avoir inspecté les affaires, il s'était allongé pour réfléchir. Le Vicomte avait tout fait pour s'attirer sa haine. Eh bien soit, il recevrait le châtiment mérité, et le prince veillerait à y prendre le plus de plaisir... Et ne le tuerait qu'après l'avoir fait souffrir comme personne.

Il avait ensuite passé la journée enfermé dans sa chambre à tenter d'atténuer la douleur de ses reins. Les servantes lui apportaient ses repas sans rechigner. Parfois, ça avait du bon d'être le prince du plus gros royaume de Roma...

Le lendemain, après le repas de midi, il avait pris son cheval, et était parti en direction du royaume de son père. Il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation, et vite. Et ce, même si ses reins en pâtissaient.

Après une demi-journée de voyage, le prince avait été heureux de trouver un endroit calme pour installer un campement. Ses fesses endolories n'auraient pu supporter plus longtemps la dureté de la selle.

- Quand je le retrouverais, je lui ferais payer pour ça... grogna l'argenté en allumant un feu de camp.

C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il appréciait son indépendance, et sa capacité à vivre seul dans la nature en cas de besoin... Il s'était allongé près du feu et s'était rapidement endormi. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, il avait remballé ses affaires, décidant de prendre un déjeuner dans la prochaine ville qu'il traverserait. La nuit avait fait diminuer la douleur de ses reins mais, il savait que c'était de courte durée. La vue de la selle l'avait fait soupirer. Mais contre toute attente, il était fièrement remonté à cheval, et avait repris sa route vers le château familial.

Le brun avait peut-être raison sur une chose. A savoir que son orgueil était grand, surement trop puisqu'il était prêt à souffrir à cheval pour rentrer le plus vite possible.

Il devait parler à son père, lui donner les informations – même minimes – qu'il avait récoltées. Puis il se mettrait en chasse de ce bâtard qui avait marqué son corps au point de parfois avoir l'impression qu'il était encore en lui...

Le prince ne s'était arrêté qu'en début d'après-midi pour manger quelque chose. Puis il était reparti presque aussitôt, sachant le château de son père à proximité. Il lui avait alors fallu trois heures supplémentaires pour le rejoindre. Arrivé dans la cour, il était descendu de cheval sans prendre soin de vérifier la présence du palefrenier dans les environs puis, il était immédiatement rentré dans le bâtiment.

Il parcourait actuellement rapidement les couloirs du château pour rejoindre son père dans ses appartements. Il ne prit pas la peine de se faire annoncer, entrant dans la pièce sans en attendre la permission. Le vieux roi le regarda faire inquiet.

- Squalo mon fils, je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Le seigneur voisin m'a fait parvenir un message m'expliquant ta disparition lors du bal et ton enfermement dans ta chambre pour deux jours. Et tu es si pâle ! T'es-tu reposé ?

- Là n'est pas le problème père. J'ai réussi à attirer l'attention du bandit mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Mais maintenant qu'il connait mon identité, je ne doute pas de le retrouver sur ma route.

- Bien... As-tu appris quelque chose sur lui ?

- Il a dit s'appeler Vicomte X et... s'arrêta-t-il en voyant le roi blêmir soudainement. Père ?

- Est-ce vraiment le nom qu'il t'a donné ?

- Voi, oui pourquoi ?

- Cet homme est un noble qui a mis son rang de côté pour devenir le tueur le plus renommé des grandes Cours. Personne n'a jamais pu le décrire, même ceux qui commandent ses services ne connaissent pas son visage... S'il s'est présenté à toi, c'est que tu es certainement sa prochaine cible ! Il faut renforcer ta garde rapproché ! S'exclama le vieil homme. Et il n'est plus question que tu quittes le château avant que l'on ait démasqué le commanditaire !

- VOOI, il est hors de question que je reste enfermé ici. Je suis sûr que le problème ne vient pas de là. Je ne suis pas une cible pour lui ! Et je dois me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait subir, je ne peux pas rester sur cet affront !

- Tu ne pourras jamais te venger d'un homme comme lui. Je reconnais ta valeur en tant qu'épéiste mon fils, mais cet homme utilise des armes méconnues venant de pays étrangers ! Tu ne pourras rien faire contre lui !

- Je dois venger mon honneur d'homme ! Et c'est en tant que tel que je me battrais, si ma mort survient alors, je serais mort en homme et non en prince. Et sachez que je ne me représenterais plus devant vous avant d'avoir moi-même réglé cette affaire, dit-il en quittant la pièce sans attendre de réponse du vieux roi.

Il s'arrêta un moment aux cuisines du château, demandant qu'on lui mette des vivres de côté, et qu'on lui serve le repas du soir dans sa chambre. Une fois les ordres donnés, il partit en direction de ses quartiers mais changea de chemin après avoir eu une nouvelle idée. Il se dirigea vers la volière pour envoyer un message à l'un des seigneurs voisins qui organisait un bal pour célébrer l'arrivée de l'été. Lui qui ne participait jamais au bal, prit soin d'envoyer sa plus belle lettre indiquant qu'il participerait à celui-ci. Nul doute que l'information ferait le tour des royaumes. Et si comme il le pensait, le Vicomte voulait le voir, alors, nul doute qu'il y prendrait part lui aussi.

Il quitta ensuite la volière pour regagner sa chambre puis ouvrant son armoire, il rechercha sa plus belle toilette. Quitte à faire les choses, autant les faire jusqu'au bout! C'était décidé, il partirait dès le lendemain pour le royaume voisin. Une fois sur place, il pourrait toujours chercher des indices de la venue du brun... Il aurait sa vengeance... Le Vicomte X regretterait d'avoir touché son corps de cette manière...

Content de son plan, il fit appeler les servantes pour préparer son bain. Une fois le bac rempli d'eau bouillante, il se glissa dedans avec un soupir de pur plaisir. Il rougit soudain, repensant aux mêmes sons qui avaient fini par sortir de sa gorge quand l'homme l'avait pénétré... Il plongea la tête sous l'eau pour se calmer. Comment avait-il pu prendre du plaisir dans les bras de son violeur ? C'était le monde à l'envers, ou alors il aimait souffrir ? Non impossible, tout était de la faute de ce bâtard prétentieux et il le lui ferait regretter. Ressortant la tête de l'eau, il entreprit de frictionner vigoureusement son corps fatigué et perclus de douleur. Il mit un soin particulier au lavage de ses cheveux, prenant soin de les démêler correctement. Puis une fois rincé, il sortit pour se sécher et enfila des vêtements propres. Une fois assis sur le lit, son regard se posa sur son sac de voyage à ses pieds. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, commençant à en sortir son linge sale jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les vêtements du brun. Pourquoi les avait-il gardés ? Il aurait mieux fait de les bruler ! L'odeur de leur propriétaire qui s'en échappait à présent, dérangeait particulièrement l'argenté qui avait l'impression de sentir ses mains sur son corps... Son bas ventre le brulait, commençant déjà à grandir d'excitation.

Comment pouvait-il désirer ainsi un homme ? Le brun était comme une maladie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur à petit feu. Et dans un cas comme celui-ci, il n'y avait qu'une solution : la mort. Que ce soit la sienne ou celle du brun, il faudrait que l'un d'eux meure pour que son corps oublie...

Il posait les vêtements à côté de lui sur le lit quand une servante se présenta avec son repas. Elle se proposa de partir avec ses vêtements sales, ce que le prince accepta pour regagner au plus vite sa tranquillité. Quand elle s'approcha pour prendre ceux du brun, le prince l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Laisse ceux-ci ici...

La servante s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Il reposa alors le regard sur les vêtements... Pourquoi avait-il refusé qu'elle les prenne ? Après un long moment de réflexion, il finit par se dire que c'était surement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas à lui et qu'il devait les retourner à leur propriétaire dans l'état où ils étaient... Après tout, il ne méritait pas mieux...

Il mangea rapidement le contenu de son plateau, puis il se laissa glisser sous les draps pour gagner les bras de Morphée. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il méritait bien de se reposer un moment...

Il se leva tôt le lendemain, préparant plusieurs sacs de voyage avec des affaires propres. Puis il en prit un pour descendre à la cuisine et y rangea les provisions qu'on lui avait préparées. Il envoya une servante prévenir pour qu'on lui selle deux chevaux, et remonta chercher les autres sacs. Une fois ceux-ci harnachés aux selles des deux animaux, il grimpa sur la croupe de l'un d'eux et se mit en route sans se retourner. Son père lui en voudrait surement mais il savait que ça ne serait que passager... Il lui fallut trois jours à cheval pour rejoindre le château dans lequel se déroulerait le bal le lendemain. On l'y accueillit en grandes pompes, trop heureux de recevoir ce prince qui fuyait les fêtes comme la peste. Ses affaires furent déposées dans une chambre qu'on lui prêta pour la durée de son séjour. Après s'être lavé, il fit même l'honneur de sa présence à ses hôtes, leur tenant compagnie la durée du repas. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son lit que le prince commença à douter de ses plans... Si jamais le brun ne venait pas, comment ferait-il ?

Il avait passé toute la journée du lendemain à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, se persuadant que le brun viendrait pour finir par recommencer à douter.

De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, il s'était engagé à participer au bal. Aussi, finit-il par enfiler sa tenue. Il rattacha ses longs cheveux, passa son épée à sa ceinture, puis quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bal.

Il passa un long moment à parcourir la salle, parlant aux autres convives pour tenter de repérer le grand brun. Mais même après plusieurs heures, le prince ne trouva aucun signe du Vicomte. Il sentit alors une étrange boule naître au creux de son ventre. De la peine ? Non impossible, c'était seulement de la déception et rien d'autre! Il sortit alors, se dirigeant vers les terrains d'entrainement pour pouvoir enfin respirer et réfléchir.

C'est au moment où il y parvenait qu'une main se saisit de son bras pour le faire pivoter. Son regard se posa alors sur les deux iris vermillon qui le regardaient. Le cœur de l'argenté manqua un battement.

- Vous aviez donc tant envie de me revoir mon Seigneur, que vous avez trouvé bon de faire annoncer votre venue ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire que dissimilait la nuit naissante. Le petit prince des catins n'arrive-t-il déjà plus à se passer de moi ? Dit-il avec cynisme.

Le Vicomte prit alors sauvagement possession des lèvres du si tentant jeune prince.

* * *

><p>Voilà encore un chapitre qui se termine... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Alors le plan du prince vous parait-il bon ? Moi j'en serais pas si sûre à sa place XD. Bon bah une petite Review peut-être ?<p>

À bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Ils ne veulent toujours pas devenir ma propriété...

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Me revoilà après un long moment sans nouvelles ! Désolée je me suis permise des "vacances publications" pour avoir un peu de temps à moi, sans la contrainte des postes tous les jeudi... De plus j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2012 !

Sinon, je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour vous inviter à faire un tour sur mon profil sur lequel se trouve le lien vers mon compte Fictionpress. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, à lire, et à poster une Review si le cœur vous en dit !

Sur ceux, je vous laisse enfin déguster les retrouvailles entre notre beau Prince de Roma et le magnifique et exeptionnel(lement sadique) Vicomte X ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Remerciements: Merci Koneko-chan (**Kuro-Squ-chan**) ! Tu peux être fière de toi qui commence à reprendre de l'avance sur les corrections ! Merci pour ton travail toujours aussi génial ! Gros bisous amore mia !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4: Échanges de bons procédés<p>

Squalo repoussa violemment le brun, reculant pour échapper au contact de leurs deux corps. Puis il dégaina son épée, la pointant sur la gorge de l'homme.

- J'ai deux mots à vous dire, commença-t-il pour oublier l'effet qu'avait eu ce simple contact sur lui.

- Eh bien petit prince, parlez donc...

- Êtes-vous vraiment le Vicomte X?

- Oui, mon Seigneur. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaiteriez savoir? Sachez cependant que je ne répondrais pas, si je n'ai rien à y gagner. Répondit le brun en s'approchant du prince.

- Votre vie n'est-elle pas un prix suffisant? Questionna l'argenté en posant le fil de sa lame contre la jugulaire du brun.

- Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à m'exécuter avant d'avoir vos réponses. Ma vie ne risque rien, donc je demande un prix en échange de mes réponses...

- …

- Que diriez-vous de me donner votre corps?

- Allez donc mourir! Grogna l'argenté.

- Oh? Fit le brun en s'avançant, un filet de sang commençant déjà à couler le long son cou.

Le prince recula brusquement pour dégager son épée. Le brun avait raison, il n'avait aucun intérêt à le tuer maintenant. Son dos entra en contact avec la barrière du terrain d'entrainement, le faisant sursauter. Le brun se rapprocha alors, passant ses bras de chaque côté de l'argenté, attrapant la barrière pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- J'ai passé la soirée à vous observer, Majesté... Je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider sur la tenue qui vous convient le mieux...

L'argenté laissa tomber son épée pour pouvoir repousser le brun de ses deux mains. Mais, son geste resta sans grand effet.

- La robe rouge vous allait à merveille mais... ces vêtements bleus mettent vos yeux et vos cheveux en valeur... Et vos formes sont bien plus agréables à contempler comme ça, dit-il en lâchant d'une main la rambarde pour la poser sur les fesses du prince.

Appuyant plus fort contre les fesses du prince, il le força à coller leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

- Lâchez-moi, demanda le prince de plus en plus inquiet.

Il commençait à vraiment comprendre son erreur. Même lui n'avait aucune chance de contrôler le Vicomte, cet homme qui ne vivait que pour bafouer toutes les lois de ce monde. Pourtant il était clair que l'argenté ne comptait pas rester sur des questions sans réponses. C'était tout simplement impossible pour lui. Il était peut-être un prince, mais de ce côté-là, il n'avait jamais été exigeant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu comme un noble. En revanche, quand il avait voulu quelque chose, il s'était toujours battu pour réussir, et n'avait jamais raté quelque chose qu'il avait entrepris.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui le prix de ces réponses lui paraissait vraiment élevé. Trop élevé pour qu'il puisse accepter. Le brun voulait son corps, encore une fois. L'humilier la première fois n'avait-il pas était suffisant ? Il l'avait blessé autant physiquement que mentalement, mais voulait-il vraiment détruire ce qui restait du petit prince revêche qu'il était? La nuit de leur rencontre apparut par flash au plus jeune qui repensa avec dégoût au sang qu'il avait perdu lors de son viol et à la douleur qui l'avait suivi plusieurs jours et qui le surprenait par moment, même encore maintenant.

Cependant, entre ces flashs douloureux, le prince entrevit le plaisir que le brun avait fini par lui donner. Squalo se demandait qui il devait haïr le plus... Le Vicomte qui l'avait violé et espérait encore l'attirer dans son lit ce soir-là?... Ou lui-même qui frémissait au contact du corps musclé de son bourreau, tout en se rappelant le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé lors de son viol?

L'argenté tenta une fois de plus de se dégager, en vain. La poigne du brun était trop forte pour qu'il y échappe. Leur proximité soudaine permettait parfaitement au prince de voir la lueur rouge d'envie qui brillait dans les pupilles du Vicomte. Son corps frissonna de cette constatation. Le brun semblait vraiment avoir envie de coucher avec lui... Et bizarrement, plus le temps passait et plus le contact de leurs deux corps transmettait cette envie à l'argenté...

«Non je n'ai pas envie, je... je veux juste des réponses» tenta de se convaincre le prince.

Le brun regardait avec plaisir le jeune homme qui tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Déstabiliser ce petit prince bourré d'orgueil avait quelque chose d'excitant. Plus il le regardait et plus il rêvait de le déshabiller pour prendre son corps avec force... Il voulait sentir le corps chaud et érotique de l'argenté autour de son sexe qui commençait déjà à réagir plus bas.

Squalo, toujours collé au brun, sentit rapidement l'anatomie ce celui-ci se gorger de plaisir. Attrapant la main du Vicomte encore sur ses fesses, le prince tenta de l'enlever pour s'écarter de ce toucher qui le mettait fort mal à l'aise. Mais au lieu de lâcher prise, l'homme appuya fermement l'un de ses doigts sur l'entrée du prince qui gémit étrangement. Il détourna brusquement le visage. Comment ce simple attouchement à travers ses vêtements avait pu lui plaire? Pourquoi un son comme celui-ci était-il sorti de sa gorge? La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, était bien de conforter le brun dans l'idée que ses caresses lui plaisaient!

- Décidez-vous vite Majesté, vint-il lui murmurer à l'oreille, provoquant un nouveau frisson. Voulez-vous vraiment ces réponses?

- Voooi, bien sûr que je veux des réponses, s'écria l'argenté. Je ne serais pas ici sinon!

- Dans votre chambre ou dans la mienne, lui proposa le brun en se baissant pour ramasser l'épée du plus jeune avant de la ranger dans son fourreau.

«Hein?» Tout allait trop vite, Squalo ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. Choisir une chambre lui paraissait tout simplement impossible! Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait suivre et choisir le lieu où ça allait se passer ne pouvait que l'y faire penser. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il comptait bien venger son humiliation, aussi redressa-t-il la tête fièrement, fixant son regard métallique dans celui du brun.

- Puisque j'ai le choix, allons dans ma chambre. Je ne compte pas avoir une fois de plus à traverser un château si mon dos doit me faire souffrir...

- J'espère cependant que cette fois-ci vous prendrez plus de plaisir que de mal à m'avoir en vous, mon Seigneur...

L'allusion fit rougir le prince qui détourna une fois de plus le visage. Le brun le lâcha enfin, non sans lui tendre une main avec un sourire de séducteur.

- Dans ce cas, montrez-moi le chemin...

- VOI, pourquoi devrais-je vous tenir la main?

- Pour être sûr que je vous suive?

- Tchii, souffla le prince, exaspéré, avant d'attraper la main tendue et de tirer le brun derrière lui.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la chambre, des images de leur rencontre traversaient son esprit, le rendant particulièrement fébrile. Si le brun le touchait, il savait qu'il perdrait pied. Il devait agir de son mieux avant de finir dans son lit... Il comptait bien profiter de la situation au maximum.

Une fois dans la somptueuse chambre du prince, le brun verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Puis, il poussa l'argenté contre le mur, commençant déjà à l'embrasser. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à participer activement à l'échange, tout en écartant les pans de sa veste pour attraper quelque chose. Le brun ne comprit que trop tard la manœuvre du prince qui le repoussa pour découper violemment sa veste avec le couteau qu'il avait caché dans ses vêtements.

Le brun posa un regard sur sa veste en satin rouge et noir qui était à présent importable, puis il regarda le prince en haussant un sourcil. Il était certain que le prince n'avait pas cherché à le blesser, alors pourquoi?

- Ça fera pour la robe, répondit le prince, au regard interrogateur de l'homme.

- Je vous avais laissé des vêtements pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre...

Le prince laissa le couteau tomber à terre pour se diriger vers l'un de ses sacs de voyage. Il en sortit la robe rouge – et déchirée – qu'il avait portée lors de leur première rencontre et la lui jeta aux pieds.

- Des vêtements pour repartir... dit le prince en regardant le Vicomte.

Le brun parut amusé de la tournure que prenaient les événements et il ne semblait aucunement se formaliser de la petite vengeance du jeune prince. Il le rejoignit donc près du lit et l'attrapant par le poignet, il le força à s'y asseoir puis il se pencha en avant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Cachez-vous d'autres armes, Majesté? Il serait dommage que l'on se blesse pendant que je vous déshabille...

«Vooi, comment peut-il rester si calme ce bâtard ? S'il se dépêche pas, j'aurais jamais la de réponses à mes questions et... Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?» Pensa-t-il inquiet.

Le brun n'attendit pas sa réponse, commençant doucement à déposséder le prince de ses vêtements. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour constater que le couteau avait été la seule arme – hormis son épée qui, dans cette situation, lui était inutile – à se cacher sous ses vêtements. Il prit soin de déshabiller le prince avec une lenteur exagérée, le faisant grogner de se dépêcher. Quand l'argenté fut enfin nu, le brun se redressa pour enlever ses propres vêtements. La lumière excessive de la chambre permettait au plus jeune d'observer le corps musclé et bronzé de l'homme qui allait partager sa couche pour la nuit. Les légères cicatrices qu'il avait déjà observées sur le visage de l'homme, se prolongeaient sur le reste de son corps, le marbrant de fines traces plus foncées.

Bien qu'ils fussent deux hommes, Squalo comprenait mieux que ce démon ait pu faire tomber aussi bien hommes que femmes dans ses filets. Avec un corps pareil, il fallait être fou pour ne pas avoir envie de s'offrir à lui sans résistances...

«S'offrir à lui sans résistances? Vooi, comment je peux penser ça ? Ce salop m'a violé!» pensa-t-il avec colère. Puis il détourna le regard de la vue agréable que représentait le corps nu du Vicomte.

Le brun remonta sur le lit, écartant les jambes du plus jeune pour se placer entre. Son vis-à-vis le regarda avec des yeux effrayés mais, il ne fit que s'allonger sur le corps pâle de son futur amant.

- Je vais vous faire une faveur, mon Seigneur. Je vais répondre à l'une de vos questions avant de vous prendre... Si la réponse n'est pas trop longue à donner...

Le plus jeune regarda intensément le brun. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles? Et puis que pourrait-il demander qui ne nécessite pas de longues explications? Quelle question poser au parfait inconnu qui compte vous prendre en échange d'autres réponses? Le prince soupira... Finalement, il l'avait sa question... Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Votre prénom, je veux le connaître... Il m'est désagréable de coucher avec une personne qui en connait autant sur moi. Alors que, moi, je ne connais rien de vous...

- Xanxus, Majesté... Mon prénom est Xanxus... Et j'espère sincèrement que vous le crierez quand je vous amènerais eu septième ciel!

Le brun ne laissa pas à l'argenté le temps de répondre, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser fougueux.

Le prince gémit sous la pression des lèvres du brun qui laissait ses mains parcourir le torse lisse de son amant.

La bouche du brun partit ensuite à la recherche de la peau tendre de son cou, qu'il mordilla doucement. Puis, il descendit encore jusqu'à rencontrer l'un des bourgeons du plus jeune qu'il commença à lécher avant de l'aspirer.

Quand les dents du brun le frôlèrent, le prince esquissa un brusque mouvement de recul. L'homme l'avait mordu si fort la dernière fois, qu'il craignait par anticipation qu'il ne recommence.

Xanxus releva la tête vers le prince qui paraissait pétrifié. Il avait surement été trop loin la fois d'avant, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer à présent, c'était trop tard.

Il rapprocha son visage de l'oreille de l'argenté, qu'il mordilla un instant.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'être aussi violent cette fois-ci. Je ne répondrais à vos questions que si vous vous donnez à moi sans crainte. Alors, quelle est votre réponse? Demanda le brun en laissant sa main parcourir la hanche de son vis-à-vis, le faisant frissonner.

* * *

><p>Et voualahh c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Et un peu frustré aussi XD ça serait pas drôle sinon)... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par Review hein ?<p>

À bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cet "amour" historique XD !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Ils ne veulent toujours pas devenir ma propriété...

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Je suis làààà avec le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic qui je le sens, aura un suite ! En tout cas, on peut dire qu'ils ont de bien belle façon de fêter des retrouvailles ces deux hommes hein ?

Peut-être un très léger brin de "romantisme" à la fin (attention je mets le mot entre guillemets, n'oublions pas que le romantisme à tendance à prendre de drôles de formes avec ces deux hommes XD)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Remerciements: Merci Koneko-chan (**Kuro-Squ-chan**) ! Une fois de plus tu as été superbe, sublime, merveilleuse, magique, et encore tant d'autres mots qu'il serait trop long d'énumérer pour dire à quel point tu es géniale !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5: Fierté oubliée, orgueil dépassé:<p>

Squalo redressa fièrement le regard, posant ses yeux d'argent sur le visage de l'homme allongé sur lui. Puis il sourit avec ironie.

- Faites donc de moi ce que vous voulez. Je m'offre à vous car ma curiosité a toujours besoin d'être rassasiée.

- Ne pouvez-vous donc pas simplement vous rassasier de moi, mon Seigneur? Ça serait pourtant tellement plus agréable, murmura le brun contre son oreille.

- Tout ça ne dépend que de vous, continua le prince avec toujours autant de fierté.

Le brun sourit à la remarque. L'argenté le mettait-il au défi de lui procurer du plaisir? Le brun se savait douer au lit, la preuve en était le nombre de personnes qui lui courrait après – en vain. Il aimait changer d'amant ou amante comme bon lui semblait. Et à son souvenir, il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attachement à un quelconque partenaire...

Squalo regardait le visage du brun sur lequel était figé un sourire appréciateur. Un frisson parcourut soudain sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr que coucher avec cet homme était la meilleure des solutions... Il craignait d'apprécier... de trop apprécier les caresses de l'homme qui le regardait en ce moment avec un regard plus que brulant.

Bon sang, comment cet homme pouvait-il jeter aux orties tous les préceptes de cette époque et le plonger avec lui dans ce monde de désir?

Le prince Squalo n'avait jamais désiré qu'une seule chose dans la vie : voyager aux quatre coins du monde pour combattre les meilleurs épéistes du monde. Il avait d'ailleurs passé la majeure partie de son temps sur les routes, à la recherche de ces hommes... Il en avait déjà combattus plusieurs, et n'avait que rarement perdu face à eux.

Il avait eu des relations, avait désiré des femmes, mais jamais des hommes... Pourtant la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps en ce moment même, était bien plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti avec toutes ses partenaires de coucherie...

- Vos yeux brillent d'envie Majesté, murmura le brun qui avait plongé sa tête dans son cou pour en mordiller la chair tendre.

- Hmm... Bien sûr que non! Je... Ahh... Je ne risque pas d'avoir en-vie de vous... fit le prince non sans soupirer de plaisir, aux caresses que le brun exerçait sur ses fesses.

Il aurait été si facile de s'abandonner dans les bras puissants du brun mais si le corps du prince voulait le faire, sa tête ne cessait de repousser cette possibilité. Pourtant quand le Vicomte recommença à mordiller ses bourgeons, l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer pour mieux s'offrir à la bouche de l'homme.

Xanxus s'écarta un peu, non sans continuer à torturer doucement le bourgeon du prince qu'il avait en bouche. Puis il laissa sa main passer entre leurs deux ventres, partant à la rencontre de la virilité du prince.

Celui-ci émit un grognement de surprise quand le brun se saisit de son sexe déjà tendu pour le caresser doucement. Toutes les actions de l'homme étaient tellement plus douces que la fois dernière, que le prince ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû éprouver ces plaisirs... Il savait que s'il revoyait le Vicomte, ils recoucheraient forcément ensemble... Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait cherché? « Non jamais! Je ne risque pas d'être attiré par un homme et encore moins par mon violeur! » pensa-t-il avec force. Et pourtant...

Le Vicomte laissa sa bouche descendre le long du ventre plat et musclé du plus jeune laissant une trace humide au passage de sa langue. Sa bouche rejoignit bien vite sa main pour s'occuper du sexe de son beau petit prince enfiévré.

Il l'avait déjà trouvé attirant la première fois mais là, c'était vraiment beaucoup mieux. Même si l'argenté n'acceptait pas de mettre sa fierté de côté pour dire qu'il éprouvait du plaisir à ses caresses, il laissait échapper des soupirs et des gémissements qui, à eux seuls, témoignaient de ce plaisir caché.

Xanxus laissa sa langue parcourir la verge de son amant sur toute sa longueur, se délectant déjà de sa saveur. Puis il revint vers le bout du sexe qu'il tortura de sa langue avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche. Il descendit ensuite sur la verge, y appliquant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Squalo sentait sa raison flancher à mesure que le brun s'emparait de son corps. Il essayait de se raccrocher vainement à l'idée que le brun ne faisait ça que pour l'humilier mais n'y arrivait plus vraiment. Le plaisir brulait à l'intérieur de son bas ventre et il ne tarda pas à jouir dans la bouche du Vicomte qui en sembla bien content.

Xanxus se redressa après avoir avalé le liquide chaud de son amant puis, il se rapprocha de son visage en souriant.

- Vous êtes terriblement sensible, Majesté. Mes caresses vous plaisent-elles?

- Hmm, bien sûr que non... Comment pourrais-je aimer… ça... soupira-t-il quand le brun colla son corps contre le sien.

Le brun ne resta pas pour autant calme longtemps. Rapidement, il se remit à parcourir le corps de l'argenté de ses mains. Sa peau douce était enivrante, il voulait dévorer le prince comme jamais. Et plus il attendait, plus son envie grandissait.

Il se redressa calmement et descendit du lit pour fouiller dans les poches de sa veste déchirée. Le plus jeune le regarda alors avec méfiance mais, le Vicomte ne fit que sortir un petit flacon en verre qu'il serra dans sa paume avant de retourner auprès du prince.

- Quand j'ai compris que vous vouliez me revoir, j'ai pensé à votre confort, Majesté... Avec ça, vos reins vous feront moins souffrir! Dit-il en remuant la fiole devant le prince qui regarda attentivement le liquide qu'elle contenait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, soulevant légèrement les hanches de son amant. Il ouvrit le flacon, laissant abondamment couler le liquide transparent sur ses doigts. Puis sans attendre, il enfonça un premier doigt lubrifié dans la chaude intimité du prince qui gémit de surprise. Il travailla doucement à détendre le corps de son amant avant d'y infiltrer un deuxième doigt. Il commença alors des mouvements plus forts de va-et-vient, puis de ciseaux.

Le prince voyait son corps parcouru de longs spasmes de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Sa gorge laissait échapper des bruits de plus en plus forts et son bas ventre ne tarda pas à se dresser à nouveau fièrement. Quand le brun retira ses doigts de son corps, il ne put retenir un soupir de frustration, bientôt remplacé par un cri de plaisir dû à la pénétration brutale de Xanxus.

Le Vicomte prodigua rapidement de forts coups de reins contre la prostate de son amant qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux du plus jeune qui regardait son amant les yeux mi-clos.

Le brun se pencha en avant pour lécher la lèvre meurtrie du prince qui desserra la prise de ses dents sur celle-ci. Profitant de ce relâchement, le brun prit sauvagement possession de la bouche de Squalo, la dévorant sans pitié. Quand il relâcha enfin les lèvres du plus jeune, il sourit d'un de ses sourires de séducteurs qui faisait horreur à Squalo et qui pourtant lui donnait envie de se laisser aller dans ses bras.

- Eh bien mon Seigneur, ne retenez donc pas votre plaisir. Laissez votre bouche l'exprimer.

Le prince rougit à la remarque. Il n'avait que trop laisser sa bouche témoigner du plaisir qu'il éprouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas la retenir indéfiniment... Aussi, quand le brun accentua la pression de son sexe donc sa prostate, il se cambra en gémissant, laissant à son amant la pleine satisfaction de se repaître de ce doux bruit.

Puis le brun augmenta le rythme de ses poussées, attrapant le sexe de son amant d'une main pour y appliquer les mêmes mouvements. Il ne tarda pas à mener l'argenté à l'orgasme, le laissant se vider dans sa main pendant que son corps était parcouru de soubresauts. Le Vicomte, quant à lui, se répandit un instant plus tard dans l'étau de son amant.

Il posa alors ses bras de part et d'autre de son amant pour ne pas s'écrouler sur lui, et reprit son souffle tant bien que mal. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait repris le prince sans attendre. Mais, le regard vitreux et fatigué de du plus jeune l'en dissuada. Après tout, l'argenté n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'expérience. Quoi de plus normal que d'en ressortir fatigué...

Il se retira alors doucement de lui pour s'allonger à côté puis, il ferma les yeux.

Squalo se sentait déjà sombrer dans le sommeil pourtant, il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il attrapa alors le bras de l'homme allongé près de lui. Celui-ci posa un regard interrogateur sur le prince.

- Des réponses, je veux des réponses...

- Dormez avant. Je suis sûr que vous ne vous rappellerez de rien sinon... Je ne compte pas disparaître pendant votre sommeil.

Étrangement, le prince pensa immédiatement qu'il pouvait faire confiance au brun, et ne résista pas à l'appel des bras de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, il constata qu'il était collé au brun qui le serrait dans ses bras, et que celui-ci dormait encore.

Xanxus... murmura le prince pour lui-même.

Oui, mon Seigneur, fit la voix ensommeillée du Vicomte.

Le prince s'écarta vivement de lui en rougissant. Comment avait-il pu faire preuve d'autant de familiarité ? Son père lui avait pourtant toujours dit d'appeler un noble par son titre et jamais par son prénom... Pourtant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, n'avait-elle pas dépassé la recherche de simples renseignements? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses questions car le brun l'attira dans ses bras pour le serrer à nouveau contre lui.

- Restez tranquille, mon Seigneur. Sinon je ferais en sorte de vous fatiguer assez pour que vous n'ayez plus envie de bouger... dit-il avec un sourire explicite.

Squalo n'eut d'autre choix que de poser sa tête sur le torse musclé du brun et d'attendre. Pourtant la suite ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, Majesté, commença le brun tandis que Squalo relevait la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Lors du carnaval d'été qu'organise votre père tous les ans. Depuis ce moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous mettre dans mon lit. Mais, le peu de raison que je possédais encore m'a empêché de le faire... C'est pour ça que je me suis mis à coucher avec toute la noblesse que je croisais... Chaque fois que je couchais avec l'un ou l'une d'eux, je pensais à vous, continua-t-il en regardant le prince dans les yeux. Mais la réalité est bien meilleure!

Le brun laissa alors sa main parcourir la colonne vertébrale de l'argenté, le faisant frissonner.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est de ma faute si vous avez fait ça?

- Indirectement, oui, Majesté.

- Squalo. Appelez-moi Squalo...

- Bien. Mais il se trouve par ailleurs que, maintenant que j'ai gouté au délice de votre corps, je risque de devenir encore pire si je dois recommencer à coucher avec d'autres personnes...

Le prince se redressa à genoux, regardant furieusement le brun.

- Vooi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

J- 'ai quelque chose à vous proposer mon prince, répondit le brun avec un sourire appuyé. Devenez et restez mon seul et unique amant. Vous aimez voyager, et je passe mon temps à le faire pour le bien de mes missions. Alors suivez-moi, profitez des voyages que je fais, et laissez-moi profiter de votre corps, argumenta le Vicomte.

- Vooooi, vous êtes fou! S'exclama l'argenté en détournant le regard, les joues en feu.

- Ne tentez pas de me faire croire que la nuit ne vous a pas plu! Vous avez joui 2 fois!

Le prince se rallongea plus loin en tournant le dos au brun qui sourit.

- Squalo? Votre réponse?

Le prince soupira alors, venant se coller à l'homme sans pour autant se retourner.

- Je veux dormir... La route va être longue non?...

Le brun se retourna pour prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras. Puis, écartant ses longs cheveux argentés, il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque.

- Oh oui... très longue...

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini *petite larme à l'oeil* Mais on se retrouve prochainement pour une nouvelle fanfic !<p>

En attendant, une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?

À bientôt !


End file.
